My Secrets
by Madoka ayu
Summary: Parce que certains secrets sont lourds, ils faut s'en soulager, parce que la vengeance nous bouffe de l'intérieur, il faut savoir pardonner mais est ce que Kate en est capable. La jeune femme devra reprendre contact avec le passé...


**_Voici un petit os en hommage à une fille super que j'apprécie beaucoup Madwine, comme quoi de par Castle les frontières se rapprochent et le Québec se retrouve pas si loin que cela de la France._**

**_Bon anniversaire ma belle, même en retard de jours je tiens ma promesse ! J'espère que cet os ne choquera pas trop les croyants. Voila voila... Bonne lecture ! Et le bouton review c'est en bas au milieu ^^. Merci!_**

**_merci comme toujours à ma béta.  
_**

* * *

**My Secrets**

« Kate ! Ça vous dit un burger chez Remy's ? C'est moi qui régale ! Vous pourrez prendre tout ce que vous voudrez ! » S'exclama l'écrivain avec enthousiasme, un sourire resplendissant sur la face.

La jeune femme regarda son partenaire, semblant gênée, troublée plutôt. Elle se leva et prit sa veste.

« Désolée Castle, j'ai d'autre projet pour ce soir ! » Répondit-elle en évitant son regard.

Le sourire de l'écrivain disparut, une douleur bien connue fit son apparition au milieu de sa poitrine. Celle qui ne l'avait pas quittée à chaque fois que Josh arrivait sur le devant de la scène, il pensait ce temps révolu depuis longtemps.

« Ah oh ! Une nouvelle conquête ? » Demanda-t-il, le cœur au bord des lèvres ayant peur de la réponse.

La détective le regarda, tentant de ne pas craquer devant l'air si triste et sinistre de Castle, elle ravala sa salive.

« Ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas Castle ! » Le rabroua-t-elle.

Cette réponse avait été plus froide qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, et elle le regretta instantanément devant la mine défaite de son partenaire. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle le blesse malgré elle ?

« Oui mais je…enfin …vous… » Bredouilla-t-il avant de s'interrompre. Déglutissant, le romancier se leva, en soufflant « Je …je crois que je vais rentrer aussi… à plus tard Beckett, bonne soirée. »

Et sur ces paroles la brunette vit son ami partir d'un pas précipité vers l'ascenseur qu'il appela. Les portes s'ouvrirent instantanément et il s'y engouffra, se calant contre la cloison. Ils s'observèrent jusqu'à ce que la cabine se referme sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé.

Tous deux n'arrivaient pas à se comprendre parfois, alors que leur connexion était si forte. Kate s'en voulait, elle n'arrivait jamais à dire ou faire ce qu'il fallait et en ce moment par-dessus tout, elle avait besoin de faire une mise au point sur sa vie. Elle faisait chaque nuit le même cauchemar. Castle se prenait la balle à sa place et mourrait dans ses bras. La jeune femme savait très bien ce que cela voulait dire. Depuis un moment déjà, elle avait peur de le perdre, c'est ce qui la freinait. Elle voulait aller de l'avant mais n'y parvenait pas.

Au jour d'aujourd'hui, elle était complément perdu, et si elle mettait autant de distance entre eux depuis tout ce temps, c'était qu'elle avait besoin de faire le point sur son existence. Depuis plusieurs soirs, elle allait le voir. Lui, cet être qui l'avait abandonnée, celui qu'elle avait aimé avant… avant la mort de sa mère. Depuis quelques temps, elle pensait sans cesse à lui, à ce choix qu'elle avait fait de le bannir de sa vie pour toujours lorsque la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde avait été assassinée. Elle voulait le revoir, lui parler, qu'il lui pardonne son absence et reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

C'est sur cette pensée pour enfin pouvoir vivre sa vie normalement, qu'elle quitta le douzième se dirigeant vers un endroit où elle n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis plus de douze ans, en dehors de ces trois dernières semaines.

* * *

Il l'avait attendu car il voulait savoir. Savoir où elle allait. Il savait que si elle le prenait à la suivre elle lui mettrait certainement une balle entre les deux yeux, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Il voulait voir la tête de l'homme qui occupait les pensées de Kate, qui l'éloignait de lui. Elle était très distante avec lui depuis quelques semaines, évitant tout contact. Pourtant il avait cru que le mur s'effritait de plus en plus au fil des mois depuis la tentative d'assassinat sur sa partenaire.

Très souvent, elle le touchait, lui souriait comme à personne d'autre, lui lançait des regards qui lui disaient « je te veux ». Lui quelques fois s'aventurait à quelques touchés subtiles, comme effleurer ses doigts lorsqu'il lui donnait son café, faire toucher le dos de leurs mains lorsqu'ils marchaient côtes à côtes, faire en sorte d'être toujours au plus près d'elle. Il savait qu'elle s'en rendait compte, il la sentait même réagir à ses gestes, les prolongeant même. Mais depuis trois semaines, elle s'était de nouveau éloignée, le mur avait été enduit de plâtre aux fissures. Il ne comprenait plus rien, qu'avait-il fait pour qu'elle s'éloigne ainsi ?

Une seule explication lui venait à l'esprit. Elle avait rencontré quelqu'un et donc remettait de la distance entre eux pour lui faire comprendre, qu'il devait abandonner. Mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Non, elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de temps, qu'elle voulait résoudre le meurtre de sa mère avant et qu'elle serait prête, plus tard, pour eux. Alors même si à cet instant, il se sentait pitoyable, il devait en avoir le cœur net. Pour tracer un trait définitif sur Kate Beckett, même si cela devait lui broyer le cœur, il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

Il avait appelé un taxi et attendait à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Lorsqu'il vit la voiture rescapée sauvée des eaux de Kate, il demanda au chauffeur.

« Suivez cette voiture ! »

« J'ai toujours rêvé qu'on me dise cela ! » S'exclama le chauffeur avec un grand sourire.

« Faites-le, le plus discrètement possible, la personne que nous suivons à les sens extrêmement aiguisés. » Déclara Rick sans quitter la voiture de Kate des yeux.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'ai vu des tas de scènes comme ça à la TV. Je sais comment faire pour ne pas être repéré ! » Le rassura le chauffeur en entamant sa filature.

Castle leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'était pas certain que Beckett ne les repère pas à la première seconde. Ils roulèrent durant 20 bonnes minutes, et l'écrivain dut reconnaître que le chauffeur de taxi se débrouillait plutôt bien pour les filatures, laissant une ou deux voitures entre la sienne et celle de la jeune détective. Tout ça en regardant les séries policières, c'était impressionnant ! Mais après tout il avait bien appris les bases du chinois en regardant la télévision.

Plongées dans ses pensées, Kate n'avait pas remarqué de suite qu'elle était suivit mais lorsqu'elle tourna à l'intersection suivante, elle remarqua ce taxi. Intriguée, elle décida de ralentir pour vérifier ses soupçons, et comme elle s'y attendait, il ralentit à son tour. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se demanda qui pouvait la suivre ainsi. En voyant la manœuvre, Castle eut une intuition. Il connaissait si bien sa partenaire, qu'il comprit que cela sentait le roussie pour lui.

« Dépassez la, nous sommes repérés. Allez-vous garer un peu plus loin, vous reprendrez votre filature plus tard ! » Ordonna-t-il aussitôt.

« Comment savez-vous que nous sommes repérés ? » s'enquit le chauffeur surpris.

« Moi aussi j'observe beaucoup. J'ai une série policière en 3D qui se déroule sous mes yeux tous les jours ! » Répliqua l'écrivain en souriant.

Le chauffeur de taxi perplexe, s'exécuta après tout le client est roi. Il doubla donc la voiture de Kate, Castle se cacha le visage en tournant la tête. La brunette tourna la sienne à cet instant et fronça les sourcils. Il lui avait semblé reconnaître le client de ce taxi mais non cela ne pouvait pas être lui, que ferait-il dans ce véhicule à la suivre ? Il était partit avant elle qui plus est. Le taxi se gara et l'auto de Beckett passa devant eux.

« Attendez encore un peu. » Ordonna Rick alors que la voiture de Kate tournait à l'angle de la 53ème rue.

« Allez-y, maintenant ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Le chauffeur prit donc la rue que la jeune femme avait empruntée mais ils ne virent pas son véhicule.

« Merde où est-elle ? » S'interrogea Castle.

« Elle est là, sa voiture est devant l'église Saint Thomas ! Garez-vous plus loin je vais faire le reste à pied. » Hurla l'écrivain alors qu'ils roulaient depuis quelques minutes.

Le chauffeur s'exécuta et se gara, Castle paya la course puis sortit de la voiture. Que faisait Kate dans une église ? Il la croyait non croyante. Il observa la bâtisse. Le tout était de rentrer dans celle-ci sans se faire repérer par sa partenaire et comme tout le monde le sait la lourdeur des portes d'églises font qu'elles ne sont pas très discrètes lorsqu'on les ouvre. Il chercha donc une porte de « service », qu'il trouva priant pour que le Seigneur soit à ses côtés. Il tenta de l'ouvrir et par miracle, elle n'était pas verrouillée. Il s'engouffra donc dans l'église par celle-ci, arrivant dans le bureau du prêtre qu'il traversa en courant de peur de croiser ce dernier.

Arrivant dans un couloir il se retrouva vite derrière l'autel. Il se cacha derrière lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme à genoux sur un des prie-Dieu. Il l'observa attentivement. Elle avait les yeux fermés, la tête baissée, et les mains jointes devant son visage. Elle priait. Jamais il n'aurait cru un jour voir Kate Beckett prier, elle la cartésienne, elle qui ne croyait qu'aux faits et en rien d'autre. Castle ne pouvait s'imaginer qu'elle puisse croire en une puissance soit disant supérieure. Mais au final, s'il y réfléchissait, il lui semblait que sa famille était catholique alors quoi de plus normal pour une femme qui avait été élevée dans la foi de Dieu, de croire en lui. Pourtant durant ces quatre années de partenariat, il n'avait ressenti aucune foi en cet être supérieur de la part de sa partenaire. Alors à quoi était dû ce regain de croyance ? Il continua sa contemplation sans se faire remarquer. Il la trouvait si belle, si paisible, tel un ange en ces lieux de paix et de recueillement.

Perdu dans son admiration, il ne vit pas tout de suite que Kate s'était levée. Il scruta rapidement les alentours, paniqué, trouvant sa cachette trop exposée aux yeux de sa belle. Il attendit donc que cette dernière lui tourne le dos afin de prendre un cierge, pour profiter de l'occasion pour aller se dissimuler dans le confessionnal. Le silence était tel qu'on aurait presque pu entendre l'écho de ses pensées se répercuter en ces murs. Il comprenait finalement pourquoi sa muse était venue en ces lieux. C'était apaisant, et à la vue des derniers mois qu'elle avait subis, elle avait besoin de cela, de cet environnement propice au ressourcement de l'âme. Il entendit les talons de la jeune femme claquer sur la pierre puis s'arrêter au niveau de sa cachette. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il retint sa respiration. Si elle le découvrait là, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Elle le tuerait à feu doux et ferait disparaître son corps sans laisser de traces. A cette pensée, il frissonna. Il baissa les yeux et vit la fin des superbes jambes de sa partenaire, immobile derrière le rideau. Mais qu'attendait-elle ?

Il entendit ses pas à nouveau puis ces derniers se firent moins raisonnants, amortis, comme si elle marchait sur une autre surface et l'instant d'après la trappe à confessions s'ouvrit ne laissant entrevoir que l'ombre de Kate à travers le grillage. Castle déglutit difficilement, en prenant conscience de la situation dans laquelle ils les avaient involontairement placés. Mon Dieu ! Comment faisait-il toujours pour se mettre dans une mouise pareille ? Il pouvait faire ses prières, après un coup pareil, il ne donnait pas cher de sa pauvre carcasse.

« Mon père ? » appela doucement Kate, légèrement hésitante.

L'écrivain sursauta à la voix de sa muse. Venait-elle de l'appeler mon père ? Voilà il était mort, qu'allait-il faire ?

« M…Ma fille … » lui répondit-il en rendant sa voix caverneuse.

« Pardonnez-moi mon père car j'ai pêché. Cela fait plus de dix ans que je ne suis pas venue à l'église et que je ne me suis pas confessée » reprit Kate.

Sans la voir, il savait qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre.

Le silence répondit à la jeune femme. Castle comprenait parfaitement ce qui l'avait tenue si longtemps éloignée de ces lieux. Plus de dix ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort de sa mère.

« Vous êtes là aujourd'hui mon enfant, c'est le principal. Mais pourquoi tant de temps avant de revenir en ces lieux ? » S'enquit Rick connaissant la réponse.

« Parce que l'on m'a pris ma mère. Longtemps, j'en ai voulu à Dieu pour cela et je l'ai banni de ma vie. Aujourd'hui je constate que si je veux avancer dans la vie je dois pardonner. » Expliqua-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

Castle ne répondit rien, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait répondre à son amie. Il ne voulait pas jouer les voyeurs mais il ressentait le besoin de la femme qu'il aimait de se confier, de pardonner. Le travail avec le psy semblait faire son effet.

« Mon père ? » le rappela-t-elle à l'ordre, intriguée par son silence.

L'écrivain soupira comprenant que sa partenaire attendait une réponse.

« Le pardon est le cheminement vers la guérison, temps que vous aurez de la rancœur, vous ne pourrez avancer dans la vie ! » Souffla t-il.

« Mais ma mère a été tuée et ça je ne peux pas pardonner ! » Cria presque la jeune femme, dont les souvenirs de sa mère baignant dans son sang dans cette ruelle sombre, remontaient plus vivaces que jamais.

Le romancier ferma les yeux d'impuissance. Il savait à quel point la blessure béante qu'avait sa partenaire la faisait encore souffrir. Il aimerait tellement être celui qui l'aiderait à la refermer, mais elle ne se laissait pas faire et se renfermait dès que le sujet était abordé.

« Je comprends votre colère mais la vengeance ne vous servira à rien. Elle ne fera que vous détruire. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix pleine de douceur.

L'idée de voir l'amour de sa vie sombrer et se perdre à jamais dans les méandres de la vengeance lui était insupportable.

« Je le sais cela, on me l'a déjà dit mais cet homme m'a privé de la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde, par sa faute elle est morte ! » répliqua farouchement Kate, et une fois encore il pouvait deviner l'expression pleine de haine qu'elle arborait.

« Bien sûr, mais penser aux gens qui vous aiment et qui vivent eux, vous êtes en vie K… mon enfant. » déclara-t-il alors qu'il aurait aimé lui crier que lui était en vie, qu'il était là pour elle, qu'il le serait toujours si seulement elle le laissait faire.

Un silence se fit. Kate grimaça en fronçant les sourcils. Quelque chose la gênait mais elle ne pouvait dire quoi. Ce prêtre répétait les propres mots de son ami. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Elle savait que lorsque Castle avait prononcé ces paroles, elles lui avaient fait mal, parce qu'elles étaient si criantes de vérité. Ce jour-là elle lui avait demandé de sortir de sa vie. Elle était si en colère, il la connaissait si bien, trop bien même. Et elle avait réagi en se mettant sur la défensive comme à chaque fois. Mais depuis sa tentative de meurtre plus rien n'était pareil. Elle avait failli y laisser la vie, il lui avait dit je t'aime et depuis était resté auprès d'elle attendant un geste de sa part qu'elle n'avait toujours pas fait.

« Que dois-je faire mon père ? Il y a cet homme… mon partenaire. Il m'aime je le sais, mais je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Je lui ai dit que je ne me rappelais pas, mais je me souviens de chaque seconde qui ont suivis ce tir qui a failli me coûter la vie. » Finit-elle par déclarer en soupirant.

Castle resta figé à ces mots. Elle se souvenait alors qu'elle avait prétendu le contraire ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, lui avait-elle mentit ?

« Pou…pourquoi lui avoir mentis ? Vous ne partagez pas ses sentiments ? » S'enquit l'écrivain le cœur battant.

« Je …je n'étais pas prête à l'entendre. Je l'ai toujours su, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas le voir mais je m'y refusais. » Bafouilla-t-elle d'une voix emplie de culpabilité.

Serrant les dents Rick se retenait de partir en trombe et disparaître de la vie de sa muse, mais il voulait savoir. Savoir pourquoi elle avait fait l'autruche durant tant d'années si elle s'avait. Pourquoi si elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments, elle l'avait laissé espérer.

« Et vous, que ressentez-vous pour lui ? L'aimez-vous ? » L'interrogea-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par l'anxiété.

Kate retint sa respiration, prise de court par cette question qu'elle fuyait avec acharnement. Que répondre à cela ? Elle se cachait derrière un mur de béton depuis si longtemps, qu'elle n'osait pas s'avouer ce qui était si évident pour les autres.

« Je…Il est un partenaire fidèle…un ami fabuleux sur qui je peux compter quoi qu'il arrive » répondit-elle évasivement.

« Mais la question n'est pas là ! L'aimez-vous comme il vous aime ? » Répliqua ledit partenaire, bien décidé à obtenir une réponse précise à cette question qui le rongeait depuis trop longtemps.

Fronçant les sourcils la jeune femme trouvait les questions de ce prêtre assez curieuses. Un prêtre allait-il jusqu'à être indiscret à ce point ? Elle n'en avait pas le souvenir où bien peut-être était-ce un prête nouvelle génération, qui jouait aussi rôle de psy à ses heures perdues. Sa méfiance éveillée elle resta évasive.

« Je l'aime bien, il est mon ami ! »

« Mais êtes-vous amoureuse ? » soupira Castle dépité, mais déterminé à savoir.

A cet instant cela fit tilt dans son esprit. Malgré cette voix caverneuse, l'intonation était la même et elle avait remarqué parfois que cette voix redevenait celle de son partenaire. Une colère sourde naquit en elle en comprenant à qui elle s'était ouverte au cours de ces dernières minutes. Que faisait-il là à se faire passer pour un prêtre ? Il l'avait suivi ! Pourquoi ? Elle bouillonnait à l'idée qu'elle venait de lui confier ses secrets. Son cœur se suspendit dans sa poitrine, un en particulier, son secret, le secret qu'elle lui cachait depuis plus de huit mois. Sa respiration se faisait difficile. Elle était furieuse certes mais elle constatait que son partenaire malgré son annonce était toujours là derrière cette grille. Il n'était pas partie de colère, il attendait une réponse de sa part mais était-elle prête à la lui donner ?

Kate sourit finalement, elle aimait jouer c'était eux, cette Tease, le chat et la souris, elle tantôt chat ou la souris et inversement et en ce moment, elle voulait être le chat, il avait besoin d'une leçon et il allait l'avoir.

« Bof ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre d'homme, il bien plus âgé que moi et puis plus vraiment frais je dirais, il s'est ramolli avec l'age et certain bourrelets ont remplacés le muscle. » S'exclama-t-elle en se retenant d'éclater de rire lorsqu'elle entendit son partenaire tousser fortement.

« Quoi mais quand même mon enfant ! Il est séduisant pour son âge et dans certain cas la différence d'âge ne fait rien, si vous l'aimez ! » Rétorqua-t-il avec fougue.

Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de se contenir, il ne marchait pas, il courait. Et le voir ainsi la faisait jubiler. Elle avait sa vengeance.

« Oui bien sûr, si je l'aime…oui… mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas , il est collant, pénible, et se croit supérieur aux autres » Répliqua-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres.

Un long silence se fit, elle y avait peut-être été un peu fort. Il était temps de mettre fin à cette mascarade et de le confronter. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte loin d'elle pensant qu'il n'avait aucune chance alors que c'était tout le contraire.

« Bien mon père, j'ai du travail, je dois vous laisser » Lui annonça-t-elle.

« Très bien mon enfant que Dieu vous bénisse et prenez soin de vous ! » Lui répondit-il tristement.

La jeune femme se sentait un peu coupable de lui faire cette mauvaise blague mais il l'avait bien cherché. De quel droit se permettait-il de la suivre comme ça ? C'était sa vie privée.

Elle sortit du confessionnal et se mit sur le côté afin qu'il ne la voit pas lorsqu'il quitterait à son tour sa cachette. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, elle attendit qu'il sorte. Lorsque chose fut faite, elle vit sa mine défaite, il semblait blessé, sa culpabilité revint au galop, elle devait y remédier, faire comprendre qu'elle savait depuis le début que c'était lui. Enfin presque depuis le début son insistance sur ses sentiments, l'avait mise sur la voie.

Kate s'approcha à pas de loup derrière lui, ses mains dans le dos, elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et susurra à son oreille.

« Vous vous êtes bien amusé Castle ? »

Il sursauta puis se retourna. Lorsqu'il la vit, il devint livide et déglutit.

« Ah oh Beckett vous êtes là, quelle surprise » Déclara-t-il en reculant, un sourire crispé sur son visage alors qu'elle avançait les mains sur les hanches, un regard menaçant dont elle avait le secret sur la face.

« Oui le monde est vraiment petit hein ? » Répondit-elle sarcastique, tentant de retenir son sourire devant la mine contrite de son partenaire.

« Je… oui Beckett, je peux tout vous expliquer ! » Balbutia-t-il en passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux.

« Ah oui ? Je serais curieuse d'entendre cela Castle ! » Souffla-t-elle en s'approchant lentement comme si elle avait affaire à un animal sauvage et qu'elle voulait le mettre en confiance.

« Ah ! Eh bien, je passais dans le coin et euh… j'ai remarqué votre voiture et euh… ben voilà, hahahahaha, c'est drôle la vie ! » Ricana-t-il en reculant au fur et à mesure que la jeune femme avançait vers lui.

« Hilarant oui ! » Ironisa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel avançant encore sans se départir de son regard noir.

Bien vite, il fut acculé contre une colonne et un sourire triomphant traversa le visage de Kate.

« Bien euh, je vais y aller ! » Lui annonça-t-il en faisant un pas sur le côté.

Kate lui barra la route, plaquant sa main sur le pilier de marbre et approchant son visage de celui de son écrivain.

« Minute ! » Lui susurra-t-elle en approchant un peu plus, collant leurs corps.

« Vous croyez que vous allez vous en sortir comme ça ? »

Castle voyait des étoiles devant la proximité de leur corps qui le rendait fou, la jolie détective le voyait bien et s'en amusait, elle sourit sadiquement, posant une main sur son épaule.

« Ha, euh ben, hahaha ! » Bégaya-t-il de plus en plus troubler.

Son esprit était embrumé, un mélange d'excitation mais aussi de crainte, allait-elle le descendre ou l'embrasser ?

« Ne me faites pas de mal, j'ai une fille et une mère a élever » Supplia-t-il en ravalant difficilement sa salive alors que le souffle de sa muse sur sa peau le rendait fou.

« Je dirais que votre fille est très mûre pour son âge et que c'est elle qui élève son père quant à votre mère, elle saura faire face à votre perte ! » Rétorqua Beckett avec un sourire ensorcelant.

L'écrivain soupira en gémissant légèrement alors que la poitrine de sa belle touchait la sienne, c'est sûr il ne survivrait pas, elle le tuerait avec sa sensualité.

« Ah mais euh vous, avez dit que vous m'aimiez bien ! » Murmura-t-il fasciné par ses lèvres.

« J'ai dit ça, non j'ai dit le contraire il me semble ? » Répliqua-t-elle sans une ombre d'hésitation.

« Ah euh… » Bredouilla le romancier, en reportant son regard dans celui de sa partenaire qui le fixait sans ciller, le déstabilisant un peu plus.

Il y avait une lueur étrange dans ses yeux, il ne savait pas se l'expliquer mais à ce moment il fut émerveiller par le changement de couleur qui s'opérait dans les yeux de celle-ci, tantôt verts, tantôt marrons pour virer au noir. De toute sa vie, il n'avait vu tel phénomène alors qu'il aurait mis sa main à couper que les yeux de sa muse étaient marrons, il constatait l'instant d'après qu'ils étaient d'un vert magnifique. Cela ajoutait un peu plus au mystère Kate Beckett se disait-il.

« Je ne sais pas trop Castle vous avez violé ma vie privée et je déteste cela, vous le savez très bien.» Cracha-t-elle, son sourire disparaissant pour le fusiller du regard.

Il était sans conteste la personne qui la comprenait le mieux, il savait qu'elle se confierait à elle alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas attendu qu'elle le fasse, comme il le faisait toujours ? Mais au fond d'elle-même elle savait pourquoi il l'avait suivi, il avait eu peur qu'elle s'éloigne de lui à cause d'un autre homme. Si durant ces dernières semaines, elle avait pris ses distances, c'était encore une fois pour réfléchir à eux, pour qu'il y est enfin « nous », plus le temps passait plus elle le voulait mais son psy lui avait dit qu'avant elle devait pardonner, ou du moins faire ce cheminement pour avancer, envisager que le meurtre de sa mère ne serait peut-être jamais résolus. Ainsi elle pourrait se reconstruire et enfin s'ouvrir à son partenaire, elle se sentait presque prête, elle le voulait, elle en était sûre mais elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher entre eux alors elle s'évertuait à tout régler avant.

Castle fixa sa muse, penaud. Le silence de cette dernière le mettait mal à l'aise. Il se sentait si minable d'être jaloux ainsi mais c'était nouveau pour lui. Jamais encore, une femme n'avait suscité de tels sentiments en lui et il était déstabilisé, troublé, tous simplement éperdument amoureux de la plus fabuleuse mais aussi agaçante des femmes qu'il ait jamais rencontré.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas mais… euh… je… » Bafouilla-t-il en baissant la tête pour ne pas affronter le regard inquisiteur de sa détective adorée « Kate je …enfin voilà … pardon » S'excusa-t-il en passant à nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux, fixant un point invisible derrière la jeune femme.

Celle-ci le regardait, il semblait vraiment sincère et sa moue de cocker triste la faisait fondre, ainsi elle lui pardonnait toujours. Il était bien le seul homme à avoir une telle emprise sur elle, ça la perturbait énormément au début, mais maintenant cela la rassurait, elle savait qu'elle pouvait quoi qu'il se passe compter sur lui, qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Il le lui avait juré et elle le croyait.

« Hum va falloir mettre le paquet pour vous faire pardonner ! » Lança-t-elle sans s'éloigner de lui aimant cette proximité.

« Un resto chez Remy ? » S'enquit l'écrivain en se redressant, affrontant de nouveau son regard.

« Pff plus que ça ! » Souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur ses lèvres.

« Un dîner dans un restaurant chic ? » Proposa alors l'écrivain en suivant la trajectoire du regard de Kate.

« Je croyais que vous me connaissiez mieux, Castle » Déclara la détective en se mordant les lèvres devant le regard assombri de son ami.

« Oui c'est vrai, je… Kate je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas être indiscret, je …enfin je… » Bégaya Castle fuyant de nouveau le regard de la belle brune.

Elle soupira, quelques fois, ils avaient du mal à se comprendre. En fait, il y avait toujours des méprises lorsqu'il s'agissait d'eux, alors, qu'ils n'avaient besoin d'aucune parole pour se comprendre lors d'une affaire. Alors que l'un finissait les phrases de l'autre, ils ne parvenaient pas à être sur la même longueur d'onde lorsqu'il s'agissait de leur cœur.

« Castle ? » Soupira la jeune femme en se reculant légèrement, trouvant leur rapprochement de plus en plus difficile à gérer.

Si elle s'écoutait, là, maintenant, elle l'embrasserait mais il était encore trop tôt pour eux.

« Oui ? »

« Commençons par un dîner fait par vous et après j'aviserais pour la suite, de votre sort » S'exclama-t-elle, un sourire radieux sur le visage qui fit bondir le cœur de Castle

« Bien détective ! » Répondit-il simplement rendant un sourire égal à la femme qu'il aimait, provoquant des palpitations à cette dernière.

« Eh oh Castle ? » Rappela-t-elle en le fixant d'une mine moqueuse.

« Oui ? »

« Prenez des cours de théâtre auprès de votre mère la prochaine fois, ça évitera que je découvre votre identité de suite ! » Conseilla-t-elle en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire devant l'expression de surprise de son écrivain.

« Mais alors vous saviez ? » S'enquit-il la bouche grande ouverte.

« Hum Hum ! » Murmura-t-elle en le regardant en coin, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres tout en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, les mains jointes dans son dos.

« Mais alors ce que vous avez dit sur vos sentiments ? » Questionna-t-il en la dévisageant, l'espoir envahissant sa face.

« Je crois que certaines choses doivent demeurer secrètes pour l'instant, Castle ! » Fit-elle mystérieusement.

« Pour l'instant ? » S'étonna Rick le cœur battant.

Envisageait-elle de lui dire un jour ses sentiments pour lui ? Il l'espérait et ce qu'il espérait par-dessus tout c'est qu'elle partage les siens et qu'enfin ils marchent main dans la main.

« Pour l'instant ! » Répéta-t-elle, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres en passant son bras sous le sien tout en tortillant une mèche de cheveux entre ses longs doigts fins et délicats.

Oui, elle voulait garder le mystère pour l'instant mais très bientôt, elle lui ferait part de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui et à ce moment-là, elle ferait tout pour que cela marche, pour que leur promesse devienne la réalité.


End file.
